unusuall
by songbird011
Summary: "so every 'I love you was a lie?" arata wondered to her self…she tried to hold back the tears of anger and pain…but…miserably failed…"he lied to me…." She said in a sobbish whispered tone…eventually she cried her self to sleep…
1. chp 1

Ok this is my first kuroshitsuji story…I do not own any thing except my OC arata and akahana and adanus…and this story…this is sort of a spoof of William the shinigami. SORT OF!

This story is mostly just a background story for my RP OC character arata.

I wish I owned grell T_T he's so friggin sexy…T_T…i'm sorry if grell and any other kuroshitsuji characters seem OOC…^^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She looked around nervously as she arrived at the shinigami library. She was a trainee. Oh yah sure she had three A's from the academy but, that didn't keep her from being nervous. She came into her class room there were some others, others that she didn't know. She ducked her head and began to proceed into the class room…

"ARATA!" she herd a voice call causeing her to look up and seeing her best friend akahana from the academy. She smiled and went over to her best friend.

"hi akahana!" arata said as she came over. Akahana was the only friend that arata had in the whole entire academy. You see, arata wasn't like most shinigami, she had lavander skin, and purple and blue eyes, blue on the outer iris and purple being the inner iris. Very unusual looking child. Arata adjusted her glasses alittle…

"so how are your parents getting along?" akahana asked with a gleefull smile…arata looked a the ground…

"they argued and fought as always…" she said.

"oh..may I ask over what this time?" asked akahana

"same thing….my mother feeling like she's not being well respected and my father just not being able to handle takeing care of a kid and wife and himself at the same time…it seems that they're also on the brink of splitting too.." arata replied. Arata sighed…

"oh that's bad…" said akahana as she got a concerned look on her face. Arata looked back up…

"but other than that every things going ok.." she said with a smile…causeing her best friends smile to return as well..

"well that's good at least!" said akahana…

"and who knows maybe we'll find some really cute guys here!" said arata…

"maybe.." said akahana with a bit of a giggle..

arata looked at akahana. She was jelouse of akahana but not to the point of wanting to harm her. This was a good jelouse.

Akahana was a very pretty girl, long blond hair in ringlets and two red ribbons which tied some curled locks back. She was a slender bodied girl, so was arata but not like akahana. Akahana also didn't have to worry about putting on much make up at all, she had an even skin tone, and her skin was so soft, soft as a baby's bottom. Any color she wore went with her nicely. Even today, all the trainees had to wear black dress suites. And like most shinigami's akahana had the normal pale green and yellow eyes.

Arata's attention was broken away when the intructor came in. it was a tall man, with black hair and silver glasses.

"every one here?" he asked.. every one got in to two lines…

" I don't believe that it's my time to teach again…." He said with a rather cold tone…arata was rather unnerved. She had been sepreated from her best friend…she was on one side of the room while akahana stood on the other..

"but I gues it can't be helped…any way, I am William T. Spears. I am your instructor for this year. Feel free to ask me if you don't understand something. My office hourse are until six but if you come at five thirty I will still make accommodations." Said the instructor as he adjusted his glasses..

"I don't belive this!" came a high pitched and almost annoying voice.."it only seems like yesterday that we did this same thing, will."

"grell sutcliffe. " said will with a slightly irritated look on his face…like 'you're late'

the scarlet shinigami looked at him…

"i don't do very well with kids...so naturlay I'm only here because of you…" said grell comeing up and leaning on will and pokeing his chest alittle bit while smileing…

"what ever…" said will as he basicly dropped the gender confused shinigami and walked over to the door…"I shall take you on a tour of the library…" said will while grell was busy fussing in the back ground…arata was still separated from her best friend and placed beside adanus, adanus was a bully and often made fun of arata's looks…after they were out of the class room the instructor started talking..but of course..arata wasn't exactly listening.. she was too busy looking around possibly for cute boys…

"don't even bother…no body would fall for a freak like you…so you might as well give it up…" adanus said with a smirk. As they walked…"you don't know that…" said grell behind them causeing both girls to look back at him. Adanus wasn't that pretty at all…her skin tone was un even, she didn't wear any make up and she had no curves..and she also had major acne problems. Grell apparently hadn't noticed arata's unnatural skin color. Or her unnatural eyes. Her hair was the only normal colored thing on her body, and it was black and down to her knees in a long braid….her attention was pulled away from the scarlet shinigami as they entered in the glasses department…William said something thought she wasn't really paying any attention….she spotted a pair of purple and blue glasses they were full rimmed and they looked pretty cute…she sighed as they continued on…"oh and one more thing….take good care of the glasses…" said will turning around…after a while they went back to the class room….and of course the training started…

after a few hours of training it was time to go home…arata seemed to be the only shinigami her age that still lived with their parents…she didn't have a job yet….she laid awake that night…her parents yelling at eachother…yet again…she sighed…she just wanted all this to stop…just for one night…was that too much to ask for? She sighed and turned over and looked out the window her bed was right up against…she watched as two lovers talked and flirted with each other…she sighed as they kissed and went their separate ways…then she hurd her father…"that's it! I can't take this shit any more!" he screamed at her mother…"fine go! Leave!" her mother yelled back…"oh and by the way! I never loved you! Nor arata!" he exclaimed and then came the sound of the door slamming… "so every 'I love you was a lie'?" arata wondered to her self…she tried to hold back the tears or anger and pain…but…miserably failed…"he lied to me…." She said in a sobbish whispered tone…eventually she cried her self to sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

Again I don't own any thing from kuroshitsuji….the only thing I wish I did own was grell….cause I love him….but alas….i don't T_T….i do own my OC's arata, akahana, and adanus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on! Wake up dam it!" a voice screamed in arata's ear as she was thrown to the floor…she woke up to a drunken mother…this was the usual after math of when her parents fought. She sighed as she got up only to be knocked down again…

"I was getting up!" she snapped…

"don't fucking yell at me!" her mother exclaimed as she kicked arata again. Arata scrambled away and got up…her side hurt from the kicking. Her mom glaired at her as she got ready to go to class. She picked up her trainee scythe and other school stuff and left…she took her brush and hair stuff and some other things….she wanted out of the house…she sat out side on the stoop of the front door and waited for her friend to pick her up...

"hey you gonna sit there all day or are we gonna go to class!" said akahana as she rolled down the window of the car.

"huh? Yah!" arata said as she got up and went over to put her stuff in the back of the Austin A30 and got in the passenger seat and shut the door. For the whole ride….arata was quiet….

"I take it things didn't go well last night?" her friend asked in consern…

"no….no they did not…." Said arata in a tone full of pain…

"oh…did they-?" her friend asked.

"yes….dad was the one who left…." Said arata…then she turned to her friend with tearfilled eyes…."he's been lieing to me all this time! He's been LIEING TO ME!" arata cried…

"who has?" akahana asked

"dad! He never ment a single I love you! Never!" arata sobbed…

akahana just stayed quiet…not quite sure what to do or say…especially since she was driving….

" why doesn't he love me! Is it because I'm lavander skinned? Is it because my eye's are totally different than a normal shinigami's? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" arata busted out…

"nothing is wrong with you….you're fine just the way you are!" her friend said…"you're a rare one…you should be thankfull for that….an _**unusual**_ one" her friend said….

Soon they arrived at the library…arata went straight to the showers she had brought a change of cloths and what she needed to take a shower…after the shower she dried her self off and got ready for class…her home didn't have very good water…when ever it came out of the shower head it was a rusty brown color…she made it to class just in time…she looked at grell even though she could feel him glairing at her…she gulped nervously and got in line…it just so happened that her sparring partner was adanus…"prepare to get you ass kicked freak…" adanus said with spite…she suddenly found herself on the floor with adanus looking at her laphing…"what a looser! She can't even fight!" adanus laphed…arata's eyes watered…thens he suddenly found herself lashing out at adanus…sending adanus flying into the wall..then she suddenly found herself about ready to kill adanus…having her trainee death scythe raised above her head about ready to come down into adanus' chest…had her best friend grabbed her arm and stopped her..

"STOP!" akahana exclaimed in a frightened tone…arata snapped back to reality…then she looked at the situation…she had caused quite a commotion…all the students looked at her with fear, and some of them even had the look of astonishment…adanus got up and brushed her self off…

"she's not only a freak but she's a phsycopath!" adanus said in an extremely upset tone…

arata let go of her scythe…letting it clatter to the floor…she had the look of astonishment on her face as well…then she got upset with her self and ripped her hand away from her friends…"stay away from me.." she whispered…and then ran out of the room….she ran down the hallways…just looking for a quiet place to be…so she can get a hold of her self….finally she was outside…she ran into the forest and found a gully to sit in…there…the tears fell freely from her face…she was very upset with herself…upset with her father, upset with her mother, and now upset with herself...She pretty much was still a young one…she didn't know what to do….she just sat there crying, too upset to control it.

After a few minets of collecting her self she returned to class.."you ok?" akahana asked…

"er…yeah…" said she still sounding unsure of herself…she didn't mean to snap like that with adanus…it's just adanus provoked her enough to upset her…akahana came up and hugged arata…and pretty soon class was over.."sorry for disrupting class senpai…" arata said to William….william just looked at her…she looked absolutely pittifull…"just don't do it again..." said William as he turned away from her to finish getting his things together….

Arata thought things couldn't get any worse…but, when akahana reached arata's house…the house was on fire…and her mom….was hanging on the wall of the opposite building…"NO MOM!" arata screamed as she leapt out of the car and to her mother…there was a death scythe stuck in her mom…."no…" arata said in shock…she turned back to her friend…arata's face was white…and she looked like she was going to be sick…arata slowly got back in the car…"drive…." Was all she said…and akahana not wanting to take any chances…did as she was told.

After a few minets of driving in silence, akahana broke it…."you can live with me and my family….we won't mind…" she said…

"but I don't wanna intrude on you…" said arata looking a bit better and turning to her friend…

"you won't…" said akahana…

after a while they reached a big white mansion…arata has been here before but hadn't actually lived in it…

they reached the front door…"mom! Dad! I'm home!" akahana exclaimed….

Akahana's parents were very nice people…and they were going to let arata live with them as long as she liked…but now….thanks to her father….she didn't trust any one….but that night….she got the best sleep then she's had in years…the bed was so soft she almost disappeared in it. And her body heat made it so warm...the walls were a peach color with white and gold wall paper…


	3. Chapter 3

Again I do not own anything! Wow! I got 30 hits on this story! Oo that's the most hits I've ever gotten! Please enjoy I know this is kind of a sad story…XD but it will actually help explain my rp characters personality and why she is the way she is. But please enjoy and read and review! (please review)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except arata, akahana, and adanus…and maby a few others later….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arata woke up earlier than what she ever has before…she sat up and looked at the time on the clock…jeez it was six o'clock in the morning…she still had at least two more hours until she had to go to school…but..she was awake now, might as well eat breakfast and get ready for school…she snuck down stairs, not quite so used to having others do things for her. That will probably change though…

She snuck into the kitchen and grabed a few English muffins from the cubbord and started fixing herself some tea…after she made the tea she tasted it…and spit it back out…"this tastes like poop…" she said with a discussted tone as she looked at the cup and then the tea pot…there was a sudden laugh from the entrence of the kitchen which scared her out of her skin…she looked at the entrence only to see akahana there slightly giggleing to her self…she then came over to arata…"what?" arata asked

"you! 'this tastes like poop..' " akahana giggled…

"well it did…" arata said crossing her arms…

"don't get huffy with me….you probably didn't make it right…." Said akahana as she emptied out the pot and rinsed it out…

_such clear water…_arata thought to her self…akahana showed her how to make some really kick ass tea…

later at the library there was some talk about her around the students…but it seemed the none of the workers bought it…but today was alittle different….today…they were being partners with an intructor or worker in the library…hers was grell…she stepped in to his office…and shut the door silently…feeling very out of place…she looked twords his desk…seeing his feet propped up on it he appeared to be working on his paper work that was probably several weeks late…he sighed out of boardom…

"ehhem!" she cleared her throat causing him to look up…

"oh you're here!" he said lifting his feet off of his desk and sitting up…

arata was being so flipping shy now that she couldn't think of anything to say…she only blushed causeing her cheeks to turn a rather light pinkish purple…

(I'm not going to go into the dialog here guys it's just too freaking boaring)

he showed her how the library works, and how to fill out the paper work…and he ever reittereated that the paper work needed to be turned in on time…for it would throw the whole dispatch into some chaos…and he restated the rules…and he reittereated one of the most important to him, "don't kill any one not on the death list or get an illegal death scythe." For he got his preciouse chainsaw taken way for that…

after a few hours it was time for lunch..and arata sat with her best friend of course…

"so how has your day been arata?" asked akahana…

"meh…it's been so so…I've been put with grell." She said with a soso tone, "you?"

akahana sighed…"you're better off than me….i was paired with William…or as I like to call him…mr. stick-in-the-mud…he's so flippin, grr! He's so friggin boaring and emotionless! He never smiles! And he's so freaking cold personalitied!" akahana complained a bit…

"done?" arata asked smileing abit…

"yes.." said akahana with a monotone…

"this is only for today…" said arata just then….she caught her older brother atsuo sitting with adanus…and then he got up and kissed her on the lips and said I love you…arata could tell what he said…she could read lips really well…she frowned at that…'lied to me…' she thought to herself…"I'm going to kill him when I get the chance.." she said out loud in a growly tone be accedent..

"who?" akahana asked…

"my old brother atsuo…" was all arata needed to say in an angry tone…and akahana left her alone…

after a few more hours of grell, it was time to go home…but instead of going home with akahana arata decided to take a bit of a detour on her own…she watched as her brother finaly showed up at his apartment…she barged in right after him…"you have a lot of explaining to do!" she exclaimed angrily…

her brother only laphed…"wha-what are you talking about?" asked atsuo…

"you know very well what the fuck I'm talking about dumb ass…so don't even try to pull shit over my eyes…I saw you dateing adanus…after I told you not to…" she said in an angry tone…

her brother backed up…

"you've been fucking lying to me! All this fucking time!" she exclaimed in a pass pissed tone and volume…"you're just like dad…you've done nothing but lie all this time…"she said in a hatefull tone…and pretty soon she leapt on top of her brother and started punching him in the face…after a few minets she was pulled off by her other older brother atsuo's twin brother ichiro…"whats going on?" ichiro asked as he pulled his younger sister off..  
>"that basterd has been lying to me! He's been dateing that bitch adanus! After I told him not to! And he even promised!" she exclaimed as she faught against her brothers grip…but no avil…she couldn't get out of it….then atsuo explained why he had lyed to his sister….not realizing what she had been going through…<p>

"do you have any idea what hell I've been through lately?" she asked him…

he shook his head…"no" he replyed..

"first of all mom and dad have been argueing ever single freaking night, so I haven't been able to get any right amount of sleep. Two, dad has been lying to my face this whole time. Three, mom and dad split up! Four, mom was found dead yesterday when our house was burning down! And then! Come to find out YOU have been lying to me too, atsuo!" she exclaimed upset…

"mom is-" he got interupeted

"YES! I saw her with her death scythe through her chest! As the house was burning!" arata said with a bit of a distraught tone…

"oh my god…" atsuo said as both older brother embraced their little sister and eachother…her two brothers were both Identical. The only way to tell them apart was by what colors they wore and what death scythes they carried…atsuo carried something similar to a pole saw, while ichiro carried bush trimmers…(not that kind you perverts!)….

After a while arata was escorted back to akahana's house…

"where have you been? I have been worried sick about you!" akahana's b=mother said as she scuttled the younger shinigami inside…quickly thanking the two brothers….arata quickly got upstairs and got dressed and ready for bed…but she had a rather sleepless night…she had a nightmare of every bad thing that's happed to her lately…it was all running together…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of kuroshitsuji….i wish I owned grell T_T….but I don't

But I DO one arata, akahana, adanus, atsuo, and ichiro and possible others….

Arata woke up a little later than what she did yesterday morning…she got up and began to get ready for school…."what are you doing?" asked akahana peeking in and scareing the living shit out of arata…arata immidiatly covered herself…

"getting…ready….for…school…" she said as she began to hide her face behind the towl she had wrapped around her…

"today is saterday! No school today silly!" akahana said, "but we are doing something today….we're going to the mall!"

"the mall? What's at the mall?" arata asked never really been to the mall before…

"WHAT'S AT THE MALL?" akahana exclaimed as a surprised look came acrossed her face…"girl…you need to get out more.." she said as she shut the door.."I suggest you get ready to go…we'll be ready in a few minets!.." akahana said as she walked down the hallway to the bathroom to get her hair fixed…when arata came out she was in plain jeans and plain purple tee shirt that was rolled up to her elbows…her hair was down to her knees….not in a braid but straight…"come on lets go!" said akahana…not even noticing that arata had changed her skin tone…it was a normal pale skin color…."come on!" akahana said with glee as she grabbed her friends wrist and drug her to the Austin…she practicly threw her in to the passanger seat and jumped into the driver seat. "lets gooooo" she exclaimed as she made the car go..

after a few minets they arrived at the mall….arata looked at the stores that were infront of her…"this is it? Only three?" she asked

"there are more than three silly!" said akahana with glee

arata just shrugged as she looked around…music played softly in the back ground of the mall…"come on lets go to the hair dresser you look like you could use a new hair style!" akahana as she grabbed her friends wrist and pulled her in to the salon…"marriett!" called akahana….almost immiditaly a girl with black hair and golden streaks showed up and this girl had one green eye and one grey eye…"can I help you?" asked marriett looking at the girls… "give this girl a new hair style!" said akahana…..marriett looked at the girl and then took her and basicly slammed her in a empty chair…and began to cut and cut and cut…until the black hair was cut up to the girls shoulders…and then to her mid neck… and then marriett spun arata around to let her see what she had done…aratas hair was now up to her chin in a nice straight cut…and her bangs were out of her face…and nicely swept to the left side…"now to wash that hair out….and make it un frizzy…." Said marriett as she helped arata up and get in to the washing area….after washing, arata's hair was silky sooth…arata shyly stepped out of the salon…her hair looked so beutifull and sleek…"arata! You are now ready for the mall!" said akahana as she paid marriett…

after a few hours of shopping they each had about ten bags when they came home. Arata had managed to find her inner girly girl…she found out that she liked the color's red and purple and blue…red being her most favorit, purple being her second, and blue being her third..

they arrived home late at night….arata sat in her bed…un able to sleep. What has been happening to her has got her mind reeling…spinning is more like it…she had a lot of mixed feelings…she didn't get to sleep until almost four in the morning…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for my OC's…and the plot…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(fast forward to 1985)

it was takeing arata several years of getting her death scythe. For one thing she kept failing, though she aced all through the academy. Even grell comented on that. But as of right now she was at a party with her friends, marriett ( who obviously isn't human) and akahana. She was alittle intoxicated, and doing rather promiscuous things.

After a while they arrived home. Arata was escorted to her bed room and akahana was in her's ….akahana winced in her sleep as her chest hurt…she didn't want to tell arata about it….but…she had a deadly sickness….a sickness where a vengfull soul fights against the shinigami that reapered it and has manifested it's self to the shinigami in the form of thorns. This was called…the thorns of death….she's had it for so long, that, it was almost to her heart. Akahana only thought of what would happen to her best friend if she died…she didn't want to leave her side. Arata needed her. She was trying so hard to hold on…but her trys were in vain…she was happy that arata loved her…they kissed at times…akahana was a silly young girl…and very sweet…and arata's bestest best friend…she began to right a quick note….knowing….

The next morning arata woke bright an early to a nice warm Sunday moring. Today would be another try on the exam…today, just maby she might get her a reall death scythe. A REAL one. Maby a chainsaw or…or some lopping shears! She busted in to akahana's room…"hey akahana! Come on! I have an exam today!" she said with glee… but she got no answer…."akahana? hana (she calls her that for short)?" she asked as she came in to akahana's room and came around to akahana's bed side…she spotted a note…

_Arata,_

_Don't worry about me now….i'm in a better place now….i wanted to tell you….but I didn't want you to worry about me instead of your exam…I know that exam is very important to you. I love you arata…more than you could ever know….i love you….i will say good bye…..for now….we'll see eachother again….don't you worry….just keep your chin up and your nose clean and you'll do fine in life…_

_~ love you so much_

_~ akahana you best friend…_

arata's eyes teared up…but she didn't except the note…"akahana! Enough games! Wake up!" she said as she shook her best friend trying hard not to cry…."akahana?" she asked as she rolled her best friend over off of her stomach...her friend…laid lifeless….."ak-ah….akahana?" asked arata as she inched away from her former best friend…and she put her head on akahana's chest…and began to cry rather hystericly…

at the funeral arata wore all black…and cried for most of the funeral….the loss of a loved one causing a lot of pain for her…she didn't eat all day…however at the funeral there was a rather creepy looking man all dressed in black and grey, with long grey hair that covered his eyes and had an impossibly long top hat, and a creepy looking smile plastered on his face…and seemed to be looking right at her…she deceided to shake it off as she now laid in bed…she postponed the exam until after school tomarrow which would be soon because now it was almost one in the morning…arata turned over…trying to go to sleep….she eventually cried herself to sleep…she hated her life…she just wanted it all to end..here and now…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything….except my OOC's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arata didn't wakeup till almost noon the next day…she looked abit horrible…she began to get ready for her exam…she fixed her hair and what not…she grabbed her scythe as she went out the door…she might have a different partner or something today…she headed to the HR and was assigned a male…his name was Demetrious. She couldn't focus on the assignment…he was so sexy…he was tall, dark complected, sandy brown hair, big muscles…nice jaw line, cute faced…not to mention he looked like he cared about how he looked…and his hair was short and neatly comed…but what got her looking at him was his eyes, his eyes were a bright green and yellow…

"eh hem!" he coughed clearing his throat…then he looked at her….

"oh eh…sorry…I have….a tendency to do that…eh heh.." she said nervously…soon the two were on their way to the victims home…it wasn't exactly the greatest part of town but hey…arata had to take what she could get…

the exam ended after a month…arata's depression seemed to have taken it's tole on her…she hardly ever spoke…hardly had an appetite…and didn't sleep very much…

the sighed as she had been called into the HR office….when she hurd that she finaly passed…that made her a tiny bit happy….but not enough to get her out of her depression…she gave a fake smile and left…she went and got her glasses which she thought were rather stylish…they were purple and blue and a purple and blue chainsaw…but she still couldn't shake off her depression…

that night when she reached home, which was the mansion that akahana's parents let her stay in…when she got inside she came home to no body…except the servants…. She went up stairs to take a shower and got ready for bed…

when she woke up the next morning…she was still alone…she went to go and look out side…dressed appropriately of course…but al she found was a certin note/letter…her eyes suddenly watered…akahana's parents were not comeing back…they had been murdered….she dropped to her knees and completely lost control of her emotions…she couldn't take it anymore! She went upstairs to her room and didn't come out of it unless she had reaping to do….

On one of her reapings, well it was her last one…and in the rain…the rain was an absolute down pour…and it was dark….she stood on top of London bridge…she decided that wasn't high enough….she looked up at one of the towers…they were big enuff…she walked twords one…not knowing she was being followed…she began to climb…

It took her hours to reach the top of the one she was climbing on…there was hardly any flat spots for her to stand on…but she didn't care…nobody will probably miss her…she found a small flat space for her to stand and ready herself to jump…she put one foot up…and then carefully stepped up….she looked down….ooh boy….she was very very very high up…she didn't have any second thoughts though…she took a small leap off the top only to be grabbed by the collar of her shirt…

"what the heck are you doing?" asked a familiar voice…she looked up…it was grell…and he had a determined look…she hung there…unable to really think of anything…other than "trying to commit suicide…NOW LET ME GO!" she exclaimed at him…

"now why would you do that?" he asked her pulling her back up..

"cause I hate my life…my parents never loved me, dad left mom, mom's dead. So I stayed with a friend. My friend died last night, and her parents died this morning…oh and my father has been lying to me all this time…(every single freaking I love you was a lie)…" she muttered the last part….

"oh…..sorry about that…" he said ….then an idea seemed to click in his mind…girls always enjoy an all girls night out…."come on…we're going shopping…" he said as he practically dragged her

"asdsg!" she spluttered out as she was being drug to the elevator…and taken back down to the ground…but pretty soon she found her self at the mall having an absolutely wonderfull time…

on the way back home she fell asleep in the car…grell of course was driving…he knew where akahana's house was…he knocked on the door and got the other servants to direct him to her room… he gently laid her down and let her be and then left the house and went home himself….he sighed abit before starting the car…and then leaving the premises…that night had to be one of the best sleeps arata ever got…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok guys! I did my best to keep grell from goin OOC in this chapter…


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's taken me so long to get to this chapter, I was having writers block for the longest time…but I will try to get some of my stories finished….

Grell: eh hem….*holds up disclaimer*

Me: -**sigh-** FIIIINE I don't own anything accept my oc's and the story…

Several months had passed since she tried to commit suicide. She had been to a few places as well, and had just gotten back to England from America from doing some things over there. she had missed her home.

She suddenly hurd a knock at the door. "Charlie? See whos at the door." She said…"of course ma'am." Said the older butler as he walked over to the door…there was Demetrious, her partner…"hello…is arata home?" asked his velvet voice… "yes she is…" said charlie just before he had come over to arata.."it is for you ma'am." He said bowing slightly. "oh! Hi Demetrious! Can I help you with anything?" she asked…"well I was wondering if you'd like o go out with tonight?" he asked her…arata's eyes lit up a she smiled…"sure just let me get ready!" she said jumping up and running to her room to look for something nice. As of right now she was just wearing a simple jeans and blue t-shirt…she changed into her human form and put on a wine colored dress who's sleeves were hanging off her shoulders ever so elegantly she out on a pair of wine colored heels and went into her bath room and put her hair in a nice up do and put in wine colored earings that sparkled. Then she put on wine colored lipstick and clear lip gloss and other make up on…she didn't know how much time had passed during that time but when she came down there was demetriouse in a black tux and wine colored tie, it was like they called each other up and decided to wear wine. He turned around hearing her heels hit the marble floors of the mansion. "well well don't you look nice." He said to her looking her over. The dress showed off her slender waist and hour glass figure. "thank you. You look nice as well. Tell me deme, were are we going?" she asked…"you will see…it's some place nice..." he said...she had been dateing this guy for a while now….and was highly interested in him as well…some how they had made the long distance thing work…

(later)

the limo stopped by a restaurant and arata had to keep her eyes closed…"ok hold out your hand so I can hold you up so you won't fall.." he said…arata did as she was told...she followed him inside…"ok open your eyes…" he said…when arata did, it was like she had died and gone to heaven…"oh my god deme it's…it's…" she couldn't find the words to say how she felt.. "Beautiful…. just like you are…" Demetrious finished…arata smiled…the waiter showed them to their table, it was in a private area. Demetrious pulled out a chair for his lady…"oh thank you…" she said as she sat down. Demetrious sat down as the waiter brought out two wine glasses, Demetrious had this whol night planned out….he was going to make it special. He was deeply in love with the woman acrossed from him. He wanted to be with her for forever. He saw the ring sitting in her glass though she didn't, as the waiter poured their glasses of wine. Arata sipped her wine while she looked at the menu.

After a while the food came and arata was nearly done with her wine…she took a last sip when "CLINK!" the ring rolled around in the glass…"what the heck?" arata asked as she took her fork and grabbed the ring…at that point Demetrious got beside her and knelt down on one knee…"arat, you are the most beutifull girl, and I love you, and I had been wondering this ever since I first met you, arata, will you marry me?" he asked…"yes.." said arata bit breath taken that a guy like Demetrious would want to marry a girl like her…

The evening had gone well, as she got out of the limo at her house demetrious kissed her lips "I love you.." he said "I love you too.." she said just before walking in with the ring on her fingure she had to take the ring off to take a shower so that it didn't fall off. She thought about what had just happened….she was going to get married in six months…she knew those six months would pass. She couldn't think about that now…as of now she had to get some sleep…she snuggled into her soft fluffy bed and fell asleep.

She had been correct on the time flying part. She had picked out her brial dress and colors for the wedding, the colors for the wedding were red and white. She was in the dressing room as wedding music played in the back ground. Her dress was white with ruffles on the top and the skirt and her shoes were a simple white heels her veil was simple as well..her flowers were red and white roses. And suddenly the music of the bride came on (note: if any one can tell me what the name of that song is please let me know)…she slowly walked up the isle and up to Demetrious.

It seemed like hours until the exchangment of vows came around. And after that they were now man and woman. After the wedding they got into he limo and went to get on a plane, Demetrious said he was taking her someplace special. It was one of those private planes. Just for the two of them...

About four hours or so later Demetrious woke arata up and told her to close her eyes. He knew that she liked surprises.

After a few minets of following him around, she was finaly able to open her eyes and she saw that she was in a hotel room, and from the looks of it it looked very expensive…she looked out at the balcony and saw they they were on a beach, and from the looks of it, it was Hawaii…"oh my gosh…deme, i….i don't know what to say!" she said…"you don't have to say anything…." He said as she put both arms around her…;ater that night they found them self in a moving mound of pure pleasure.


	8. my thanks to the reveiwers

I just wanna thank all the people that have given their support for this story though not many reviews but they were a lot to me and I'm thankful for you guys, keep up the reviewing. I'm hoping to write a sequil, I'm not going to spoil it for you guys ;).. so keep up the good reviews!

Arata: so what is going to happen to me and Demetrious?

Demetrious: yah….what gives?

You'll guys will see…

Grell: DO I GET TO HAVE BABIES WITH MY PRECIOUS SEBBAS-CHAN! :D

mmmm….you'll have to see grell….you naughty GIRL!

Grell: I can't help it ;)


End file.
